Ciel-kun no shitsuji
by Anthea Hiddleston Cumberbatch
Summary: "Adaptación bizarra y cómica de Mei-chan no shitsuji". Ciel ha soñado con la vida de poder comprar todo lo que quiera y no tener que trabajar. Pero su vida es todo lo contrario. Cuando sus padres sufren un accidente y mueren, un misterioso mayordomo le asegura a Ciel que él es parte de una familia muy poderosa y que según él, Ciel es el único heredero a la fortuna perteneciente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!  
Soy nueva en el mundo del fanfiction, ya he escrito historias, pero con personajes originales, y este vendría siendo mi primer escrito en base a personajes ya existentes.  
Actualmente soy una estudiante universitaria que tiene una extraña obsesión por los mayordomos XD (gracias Yana Toboso-sensei n_n)  
**__**Me gusta abrir cadáveres (estudio para forense XD)  
Pero bueno, creo que eso no le importa a nadie, así que vayamos a la temática del fic.  
Como bien dije, me obsesionan los mayordomos, así que siempre busco cualquier cosa que se relacione con ellos XD  
Cuando encontré el dorama de Mei-chan no shitsuji les aseguro que estuve por sufrir un infarto, simplemente me enamoré de la historia, más adelante comencé a leer el manga e igualmente me gusto X3  
**_

_**Ahora bien, con los últimos capitulos del manga de Kuroshitsuji, y con la salida de mis amores "los 4P" surgió la idea de adaptar Mei-chan con los personajes de Kuroshitsuji (estoy loca, lo se XD)**_

Espero que les guste el concepto, será muy parecido al dorama, aunque también incluiré cosas del manga, así como de mi propia cosecha (he buscado como posesa XD)

Les dejo el capitulo 1, espero no joderla la vida a nadie y si lo hago, de ante mano les pido una disculpa XD.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Mei-chan no shitsuji es propiedad de Riko Miyagi y Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso.  
Este fic está realizado con el simple motivo de entretenimiento y no tengo ninguna ganancia económica por ello. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Bienvenido a St. Lysandre"**

El ruido de un helicóptero aproximándose hizo que todos aquellos jóvenes que aguardaban fuera en el amplio jardín de la escuela St. Lysandre, se pusieran alerta. Los murmullos y las miradas llenas de curiosidad y expectación habían alcanzado ya su punto más álgido.

—Vaya que es extraño que un estudiante sea transferido a estas alturas del año ¿no te parece, Eric?—comentó un joven de cabello castaño y ojos entre verdes y amarillos. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada del colegio.

—Es tal como usted lo dice, Alan-sama—respondió el aludido, un hombre de unos veintiocho años, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color olivo.

—Lo que es impresionante es que Sebastian-sama haya vuelto a esta escuela—agregó un chico bastante atractivo de piel morena, cabello color ciruela y unos vibrantes ojos color miel que resplandecían con un brillo de curiosidad. — ¡Es un mayordomo incomparable!

—Soma-sama tiene razón—expresó el hombre a su lado. Sus ojos azul grisáceo miraron con devoción a su amo—Sebastian-dono tiene el rango S.

— ¡Oh! Pero si Sebastian Michaelis ha decidido servir a alguien, eso quiere decir que…—empezó uno de los jóvenes más cercanos a la puerta, su mirada de iris violetas pareció sacar luces de colores y juntó ambas manos como si estuviera a punto de pedir una plegaria, mientras que su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento.

—…Que debe ser un caballero excepcional, pero jamás tan bueno como Aleister-sama—completó su mayordomo de finos cabellos blancos y ojos purpuras, sonriendo ampliamente hacia su amo.

El helicóptero por fin sobrevoló por encima de sus cabezas y los cuchicheos se apagaron de golpe, era demasiada emoción como para que alguien pudiera seguir diciendo algo, todos querían saber ya quién era ese joven caballero que había logrado que el gran mayordomo de rango S, Sebastian Michaelis, comenzara a servir a alguien.

Dentro de la escuela, un joven de cabello negro grisáceo y ojos verdes protegidos detrás de unos lentes de montura cuadrada, que le otorgaban un aspecto de intelectual refinado, miró a su mayordomo pelirrojo, sin que en ningún momento su semblante tranquilo cambiara lo más mínimo. En cuanto el ruido del helicóptero se hizo más fuerte, su vista regresó a los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados en un amplio sofá frente a él.

—Están llegando—murmuró uno de ellos de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul marino.

—Eso parece—inquirió él sin inmutarse.

Luego de permanecer unos momento más en el aire, el helicóptero descendió lentamente para posarse sobre la amplia extensión de pasto verde y perfectamente cortado que se encontraba más allá de las altas paredes del colegio.  
La puerta del helicóptero se abrió y de ella bajó un hombre poseedor de una belleza incomparable. Su cabello negro azabache se alborotó un poco con el viento provocado por las hélices y tuvo que recurrir a sus manos para evitar despeinarse, sus ojos rojizos recorrieron el lugar y por fin echó a caminar con una soltura y elegancia que no parecía de este mundo. Al llegar a la gran puerta del colegio la abrió lentamente.

Todos los alumnos estaban ahí, esperando para recibir al chico nuevo.

— ¡Sebastian-sama! —Exclamaron algunos de los jóvenes— ¡Bienvenido!

El aludido hizo una leve inclinación y saludó amablemente a los chicos antes de volverse hacia la puerta para llamar a su amo.

—Bocchan, por favor entre.

Como si Sebastian hubiera dicho alguna palabra clave, los jóvenes situaron su vista en el mismo lugar que el mayordomo y aguardaron la llegada del nuevo.  
Un chico llegó corriendo, tropezó con sus propios pies y casi estuvo a punto de caerse de no haber sido porque Sebastian logró atraparlo. La mirada de los estudiantes era una mezcla entre sorpresa y desagrado; sin duda ese chico no era lo que habían estado esperando.  
El nuevo era de corta estatura, bastante delgaducho, con cabello corto de color negro azulado, sus ojos eran grandes y de un tono azul zafiro pero estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas de montura gruesa y redonda y además con bastante aumento que le hacían ver como si sus ojos fueran más grandes de lo normal. Su vestimenta era lo peor, un uniforme holgado, azul marino de tela bastante corriente y además desgastada, una bufanda que casi cubría toda su cara y unos zapatos deportivos muy sucios. No, definitivamente no era un caballero impresionante.

—Amh…Esto…—el recién llegado miró con temor a los jóvenes que le esperaban y se quedó completamente mudo sin saber qué decirles.

—Ciel-sama, esta es su recepción, por favor preséntese. —pidió el mayordomo de ojos rojos haciendo una floritura con la mano. Ciel asintió y tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de hablar.

—Yo soy…

Antes de que pudiera completar lo que iba a decir, todos los estudiantes chasquearon la lengua e hicieron algunas exclamaciones de desprecio y sin más regresaron al interior del colegio. Ciel no daba crédito a lo que veía, no había dicho nada malo y aun así…definitivamente no lo entendía.

—Bienvenido a la Academia St. Lysandre—inquirió una voz amable y con cierto tinte despreocupado e infantil. Ciel se dio la vuelta y miró a la persona que había hablado. Era un hombre bastante atractivo y de apariencia joven, unos treinta centímetros más alto que él, de ojos plateados y cabello del mismo color corto hasta por debajo de las orejas, aunque en la parte de atrás tenía un mechón que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda; vestía con un traje de color gris platinado, una corbata de lazo y botas hasta la rodilla—Yo soy el director de la academia, Charles Grey.

—Encantado de conocerle—Ciel hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—No hay porque estar nervioso—comentó sonriente el director—aquí los profesores son como una decoración. La Academia respeta totalmente la independencia de sus estudiantes.

— ¿Esto enserio es una escuela? —se preguntó más para sí mismo.

—St. Lysandre tiene un enfoque de "no intervención" con objeto de conseguir un autogobierno de la Academia. —sonrió.

—Así es, todo en esta escuela es cosa de sus estudiantes—habló un hombre del que no había sido consciente hasta ahora. Era mucho más alto que el director y de apariencia más madura, vestía con un traje gris, su cabello era igualmente platinado pero sus ojos eran azul grisáceo. Ciel supuso que aquel hombre era el mayordomo del director.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, por favor, esfuérzate y dirígete a convertirte en un caballero—le dio una palmadita en el hombro y sin más se fue caminando al interior del colegio seguido por su mayordomo.

—Un caballero…Yo no quiero convertirme en tal cosa—Ciel vio de reojo como Sebastian sonreía y frunció el ceño.

Intentando ignorar a su mayordomo, enfocó su atención hacia el complejo donde estudiaría de ahora en adelante. Era lo menos parecido a una escuela de lo que podía creer, más parecía un palacio que un lugar al que se iba a estudiar. Tenía una estructura exquisita que podía competir con la del palacio de Buckingham y amplios jardines llenos de fuentes y flores que le otorgaban un aspecto aún más elegante y refinado.

—Bocchan, sea tan amable de seguirme, le mostraré donde estudiará. —Ciel se volvió a ver a Sebastian y asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de seguir al mayordomo.

—Esta academia tiene un cine, teatro, un campo del golf de dieciocho hoyos, así como aguas termales, entre otras cosas. —decía Sebastian mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la escuela.

—Aun no creo que sea una escuela—terció Ciel asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Este campus es más o menos un tercio del área metropolitana de Londres—informó—El principal modo de llegar aquí es por helicóptero.

—No me digas—A Ciel no le gustaba tener que ir en helicóptero.

Por fin estuvieron dentro, Ciel quedó totalmente aturdido por lo que vio al entrar. En realidad, el mobiliario y la decoración asemejaban más a la que tendría una mansión y un museo juntos, viera por donde fuera había hermosas esculturas, pinturas, jarrones y vasijas que parecían valer más que la misma escuela y muebles de estilo antiguo verdaderamente maravillosos.

—La matrícula mensual es de novecientos cuarenta y seis mil ochocientos euros—comentó Sebastian con eficiencia.

Ciel necesitaba un momento para respirar, sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque. ¡¿Cómo era posible que costara tanto?!

—¡No puede ser!

—Los jóvenes de la siguiente generación están estudiando bajo el mejor currículo educacional del mundo.

—Vaya que esto es muy diferente—suspiró el joven. Tanta ostentosidad y elegancia era abrumadora.

El mayordomo se acercó un poco más a él y se inclinó levemente para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Y Bocchan, —Ciel dio un respingo y se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz sedosa y varonil de Sebastian tan cerca—por su propia seguridad, por favor, no deje que nadie sepa de su conexión con la familia Phantomhive.

Ciel apenas si pudo asentir, pues todos sus músculos se habían tensado y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula en la que estudiaría experimentó un momento de pánico, quiso dar media vuelta e irse por donde había venido, pero resultó demasiado tarde, ya que Sebastian abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrase.

Quizá era por todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, que no le sorprendió tanto ver que el salón lucía como un bello recibidor de una gran mansión, no había pupitres, sino cómodos sofás individuales de color negro y mesitas de fina madera de caoba frente a cada uno de estos. Había grandes ventanales y cortinas de lo que seguramente sería seda.  
El lugar rápidamente comenzó a llenarse de los murmullos de los jóvenes, quienes estaban realmente sorprendidos de que el nuevo fuera a estar en su grupo.  
Ciel apenas si logró dar unos cuantos pasos dentro cuando un grupo de chicos se acercaron a él, y por sus expresiones no parecían estar ahí para darle una cálida bienvenida.

—Bienvenido—dijeron los tres jóvenes al unísono de manera despectiva. Ciel dirigió su mirada a uno de los chicos, de cabello rubio y el más alto de los tres, quien le miraba con sus orbes violetas cargadas de lo que le pareció vergüenza ajena.

Pero Ciel no estaba dispuesto a demostrarse cohibido por aquellos seres, así que compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia y decidió responder a sus saludos.

—Hola, encantado de conocerles—su voz había sonado un poco más baja de lo que pretendía.

—Estas bastante fuera de lugar aquí—señaló uno de los jóvenes, de cabello marrón, alzando una ceja e ignorando por completo al nuevo. —Y yo que estaba ansioso por conocer qué clase de chico vendría ¿verdad, Eric? —el chico se dirigió a un hombre de cabello rubio que estaba a su derecha.

—Ciertamente, Alan-sama—respondió el mayordomo—Mi joven amo pensaba que se trataba de un gato perdido.

El chico, Alan se echó a reír.

— ¡Ese atuendo…y las gafas…!—el de cabello rubio se llevó una mano a la frente e hizo como si fuera a desmayarse— ¡Ohh! H-has hecho que sangren mis ojos… ¡Ash, sostenme que creo que voy a desmayarme! —se dejó caer de manera teatral y dramática en los brazos de un hombre de finos cabellos blancos, piel nívea y ojos purpuras.

—Aleister-sama…—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Ash.

—A todo esto. ¿Cómo te llamas plebeyo? —cuestionó el tercer joven, de piel morena y rasgos hindúes.

Ciel decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado que le habían dicho plebeyo.

—Mi nombre es Ciel Durless—dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—No parece que sea un nombre importante—apuntó el chico.

—Aleister, Alan, Soma—una voz fría y autoritaria hizo a los mencionados callar de inmediato—Dejarlo ya.

El joven que había hablado se aproximó hasta ellos seguido por un hombre de cabello rojo. El chico era alto, bastante imponente y a la vez elegante y serio.

—Viniendo aquí con ese traje, debes tener un mínimo sentido común, estudiante transferido—comentó acomodándose los lentes que llevaba—Soy el presidente de la clase, William T. Spears y este es mi mayordomo, Grell Sutcliff—hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para señalar al pelirrojo.

—Soy Grell, encantado de conocerle—el mayordomo sonrió ampliamente mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos y puntiagudos e hizo una reverencia.

Ciel pensó que de todos los que estaban ahí, el presidente de la clase y su mayordomo eran los que no lo habían mirado de manera hostil y tuvieron la decencia de presentarse correctamente.

El chico nuevo fue empujado lejos de Sebastian y el resto de los jóvenes se pusieron a preguntar sobre cómo era posible que un excelente mayordomo como él tuviera que servir a Ciel.

—Seguramente debe ser alguna clase de equivocación ¿no es así Sebastian-sama? —preguntó el chico llamado Aleister.

Fue todo lo que pudo aguantar. No estaba para seguir escuchando sus estúpidos comentarios.

—Bueno ¿pero qué pasa con ustedes? —siseó molesto.

—Es que con un personajillo como tú por aquí, el aire se agria. —acuchilló Alan.

—No he venido porque yo lo quisiera así—espetó.

—Entonces no veo por qué no te vas—agregó Soma. —No pareces ser adecuado para esta escuela.

—Y menos cuando andas paseándote con esa ropa—Una vez más Aleister pareció sufrir un dramático desmayo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Sebastian intervino; el mayordomo sacó del interior de su saco una manta negra y la colocó delante de Ciel, la quitó en menos de cinco segundos y ahí estaba, Ciel ya portaba el uniforme del colegio, consistente en un pantalón gris oscuro saco negro y corbata color vino.

Algunos de los mayordomos ahí presentes miraron maravillados ese acto y aplaudieron vivazmente.

—¿Cómo demonios? —Ciel no sabía ni qué pensar.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a sus asientos que la clase va a empezar—ordenó William yéndose a sentar en uno de los sillones de hasta adelante.

Ciel se dispuso a buscar un lugar pero antes de que diera un paso la voz de Alan le hizo quedarse en su sitio.

—Te lo aseguro, saldrás de aquí gritando en menos de dos semanas. —sonrió ampliamente y se fue a sentar riendo y conversando con los demás chicos.

¿Qué clase de cosas serían las que le esperaban?  
Ciel suspiró pesadamente y se preparó para la primera clase del día, esperando que no le fuera tan mal.  
Su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente en las últimas semanas, pero al mirar a Sebastian a su lado se sintió un poco mejor sin saber muy bien por qué.

* * *

**_Ojalá les haya gustado, por favor déjenme un review, que no cuesta nada nwn  
Lo hice corto porque no se si vaya a gustar XD pero si esa cosa bizarra funciona los siguientes caps serán más largos OwO_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por sus reviews:**_

_**Mininahermosa29: Wiii! no soy la única obsesionada con los mayordomos :D  
Mucgas gracias por tu review, y si no has visto ese dorama, te lo recomiendo mucho, es simplemente genial, lastima que solo tiene 10 caps -.- pero son geniales :3**_

**Arlenes: Sip, es yaoi ;3 aun no se si de todos, pero en su mayoría si XD**  
**Que bueno que te gustó la historia, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero aquí está la conti, espero también te guste.**

**Saskia-san: Arigato, aquí esta la conti, ojalá te guste ;3 Gracias por comentar.**

_**Ahora si los dejo con el fic :DD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Mei-chan no shitsuji es propiedad de Riko Miyagi y Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso.  
Este fic está realizado con el simple motivo de entretenimiento y no tengo ninguna ganancia económica por ello. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Nueva escuela, nuevos problemas"**

Ciel se mostró sorprendido al enterarse que en su clase sólo había siete alumnos incluyéndole a él. Aún no los conocía bien ni sabía a ciencia cierta sus nombres, y por la manera en la que lo habían tratado no pensaba que fuera a conocerlos pronto.  
Logró ubicarse en uno de los sofás justo al lado del chico llamado William, y por suerte, bastante lejos de Alan, no quería problemas en su primer día, así que lo mejor era mantener distancia de ese chico en particular que parecía odiarlo realmente.

Literatura era la primera clase de ese día. Ciel pensó que el profesor le haría presentarse, pero este fue bastante blando al respecto, al menos no le había pedido su nombre.

—Mi nombre es Arthur Randall, debe dirigirse a mí como señor Randall o simplemente como profesor. Le daré literatura toda su estancia en este colegio y no toleraré interrupciones.

Y después de haber dicho esto indicó a los alumnos que continuarían con la lectura de La Odisea. Los mayordomos pusieron sobre las mesitas de caoba el libro correspondiente y también se encargaron de abrirlo en la página que indicó el profesor.  
El señor Randall se encargaba de leer, y los alumnos seguían la lectura, cuando informó que debían cambiar de página, Ciel se dispuso a pasar la hoja, pero fue Sebastian quien lo hizo, y asombrado, reparó en que todos los mayordomos habían hecho lo mismo, los jóvenes ni siquiera hicieron ademán de pasar la página.

Si Ciel pensaba que esa escuela era extraña y absurda y con lo que veía esa idea le pareció más clara.  
Cuando iba de camino ahí, Sebastian le había explicado que en la Academia St. Lysandre todos los jóvenes debían tener a un mayordomo con ellos y le pareció una locura.  
Los mayordomos eran los que hacían todo, si el viento despeinaba a sus amos, tenían que arreglarlos inmediatamente, y si la corbata se les desacomodaba debían acomodarla.  
Ciel, quien había vivido su corta vida en una familia de clase trabajadora, no concebía tales cosas, y cuando Sebastian quería hacerlas con él, simplemente se sentía como si estuviera abusando del mayordomo y no le hacía gracia sentirse así.

Adaptarse a esa escuela no le sería fácil, porque no sentía que perteneciera ahí, en eso le daba la razón a sus compañeros.

Llegó al salón y fue a sentarse junto a los ventanales en un amplio sillón de piel.

—Ahhh… ¿Pero qué pasa con esta escuela? —genial, ahora empezaba a hablar solo.

Sebastian había mencionado que hablaría con el director sobre su inscripción y que le esperara ahí, pero ya comenzaba a aburrirse, así que se puso de pie dispuesto a buscar al mayordomo, más sin embargo, al caminar tropezó y estuvo a punto de ir a dar al suelo sino se hubiera agarrado del barandal de las escaleras que conducían a la pequeña biblioteca privada que se encontraba en la parte superior del salón.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó molesto.

Entonces algo pasó. Una flecha atravesó la ventana abierta y fue a dar justo a su lado derecho, a pocos centímetros de su hombro, y casi al instante otra flecha pasó esta vez por el lado izquierdo. Ciel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, su mente le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas se negaban a responderle. Miró asustado hacia la ventana y ahogó un grito al ver que una flecha se dirigía directamente a su cabeza; cerró los ojos y se preparó para su final, pero la flecha nunca llegó a tocarle, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian, quien sostenía la flecha con una de sus manos enguantadas.

—Ciel-sama, relájese, ha sido solo una broma—comentó el mayordomo con tono tranquilizador.

—Una broma…—una maldita broma de muy mal gusto pensó dejándose caer al suelo intentando recobrarse del susto.

—Bocchan—Sebastian se inclinó un poco y tendió su mano al joven, quien le miró entre molesto y asustado.

Ciel comenzó a recordar cómo fue que llegó hasta ese punto.  
Tal como lo veía, había sido arrastrado a la prestigiosa Academia St. Lysandre por los remolinos del destino, junto a su mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis.

_Todo había comenzado hacía dos semanas exactamente.  
Él vivía en __Teignmouth, un pequeño pueblo de Devon en el sudoeste de Inglaterra, sus padres tenían un pequeño restaurante en el que ofrecían variedad de platillos locales y sobretodo su famoso curry de pescado. Llevaba una vida por demás normal, asistía al segundo año de preparatoria y ayudaba a sus padres con el local. Tenía a sus inseparables amigos, Elizabeth Midford y Ronald Knox y a pesar de que no tenía una buena posición económica era feliz.  
Pero todo eso tenía que cambiar; sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto y súbitamente él se vio solo en el mundo, asustado, indefenso y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, aunque lo que si sabía era que debía valerse por sí mismo y no convertirse en una carga para los demás. Igual necesitaba dinero para pagar un buen sepulcro para sus padres, así que a pesar de que Lizzy le había dicho que podía vivir con ella y su familia, Ciel se negó y decidió abrir el restaurante aunque solo hubieran pasado dos días desde su muerte. Pero ese día nadie asistió al local y una vez más volvió a sentirse solo._

_Se quedó dormido mientras esperaba en vano a que llegaran clientes, y solo fue despertado cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta. Su visión estaba algo borrosa por el sueño, así que en un principio no ubicó bien a su visitante._

_— ¿Ya ha despertado, bocchan? —Ciel por fin logró enfocar la cara del hombre. Tendría a lo mucho veintiocho años, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, tenía el cabello negro azabache un poco largo y unos ojos grandes de color rojizo que le miraban amablemente._

_Se puso de pie inmediatamente, totalmente sorprendido por ese misterioso hombre que vestía con un frac negro pulcramente arreglado, jamás en su vida le había visto por ahí._

_— ¿Quién es usted? —interrogó._

_—Le pido disculpas—sonrió—Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, y desde ahora voy a servirle, ya que soy su mayordomo._

_Esas palabras fueron el inicio del cambio de vida que Ciel debía experimentar. _

_— ¡¿Mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive?! —exclamó Lizzy sin molestarse en ocultar su asombro._

_Sebastian asintió en respuesta._

_—Por Phantomhive… ¿quiere decir la gran familia Phantomhive, dueña de Funtom, la empresa más grande de Inglaterra? —inquirió el padre de Lizzy._

_—Así es—afirmó el mayordomo—El desaparecido Vincent habría sido el sucesor de la familia Phantomhive sino hubiera dejado su casa hace diecinueve años y abandonado su herencia. —Hizo una pausa y posó sus ojos en Ciel, quien había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo mirando la mesa—Lo que significa que Ciel-sama es el nieto directo del actual jefe de empresas Funtom, Victor Phantomhive._

_Los presentes estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por las palabras del mayordomo; nunca se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ese niño fuera a pertenecer a una de las familiar más importantes de toda Inglaterra, por no decir que del mundo también._

_Ciel era el único que al parecer no se hallaba tan entusiasmado por aquella noticia, y se le veía por demás fastidiado._

_—Bueno ¿entonces que le pasará a Ciel a partir de ahora? —cuestionó Ronald, preocupado por el estado de su amigo._

_—Ciel-sama es el sucesor de la familia Phantomhive, así que por el bien de ser educado apropiadamente y llegar a ser un digno heredero, será transferido a la Academia St. Lysandre._

_— ¡St. Lysandre! —Frances, la madre de Lizzy lucía impresionada. — ¡Esa escuela para jóvenes millonarios tan famosa!_

_—Si —respondió Sebastian tranquilamente —Victor-sama lo ha ordenado, así que he venido a llevarle. Él va a…_

_—Vete —Sebastian interrumpió su diálogo y dirigió toda su atención a Ciel, quien al fin le devolvía la mirada —Ese señor ni siquiera ha venido al funeral de su propio hijo. Te han tomado el pelo pidiéndote que vinieras a recogerme, simplemente no puedo irme así como así. —Espetó —No iré a ninguna parte, y puedes decirle a esa persona que no tengo intención de unirme a ellos o verme involucrado de alguna manera._

_Creyó haber sido muy claro, pero en los días que siguieron a esa extraordinaria revelación, ese molesto mayordomo no se fue. Le seguía a la escuela y a cualquier parte a la que fuera, siempre alegando que era su deber como mayordomo. Ciel había pensado en ignorarle, con la esperanza de que Sebastian terminara por hartarse e irse, pero no funcionó._

_Una tarde, cuando regresaba del supermercado, ya no pudo soportarlo más y estalló._

_— ¡Deja de seguirme! —detuvo su camino y se volvió a encararlo._

_—No puedo, debo protegerlo. —señaló con total tranquilidad. —Ahora que se ha descubierto que es parte de la familia Phantomhive, mucha gente le hará su objetivo._

_— ¡Déjalo ya! —Bufó — ¡Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto! —estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

_—Hasta que sus sentimientos cambien, Ciel-sama._

_Frunció el entrecejo, en verdad que no quería ser grosero, pero tal parecía que no le dejaría otra opción._

_—Te digo que es inútil. Regresa a casa._

_—Ciel-sama, desde ahora la familia Phantomhive apoyará su vida entera, con dinero igualmente, así que no tiene por qué vivir en estas condiciones y…_

_—Eso es algo que no te importa —siseó molesto —Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería mi papá._

_Recordó entonces que alguna vez se había quejado de no tener una buena posición económica, como cualquier chico, había deseado tener mucho dinero y poder comprar todo lo que quisiera. Vincent le había dicho que se cansaría de esa vida y que era mejor estar así, llevando aquella vida de la que uno nunca se cansaba, ser una persona normal.  
En aquel momento incluso llegó a molestarle aquello, pero ahora que se encontraba en esa posición lo entendía completamente._

_—Mi padre decidió alejarse del mundo de la gente rica y vivir feliz aquí, así que yo haré lo mismo. —dictaminó._

_—Pero Ciel-sama, será peligroso tanto para usted como para la gente que le rodea. _

_— ¡Basta ya! —Alzó las manos al aire — ¡No confió en ti, y no quiero que me sigas más!_

_Giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta de su casa. Se sentía un poco mal por haber tratado así a Sebastian, pero no le había dejado otra opción._

_Sebastian pareció herido por las palabras del joven, más sin embargo, tuvo una extraña sensación y corrió hacia él, le jaló de la mano y lo alejó de ahí lo más que pudo, tirándose con él al suelo y cubriéndole con su cuerpo._

_De un momento a otro se escuchó una fuerte explosión y una lluvia de escombros cayó sobre él._

_Cuando Ciel se dio la vuelta y contempló el montículo llameante de escombros a los que había quedado reducida su casa, supo que por mucho que no le gustara la idea, debía seguir a Sebastian, porque no quería poner en riesgo a sus amigos, y así había sido como terminó en esa escuela._

Sebastian volvió a irse y él se quedó sentado en el cómodo sillón, pensó en quedarse ahí, pero con el temor de que más flechas fueran a dar contra él, prefirió salir a recorrer las instalaciones.

Mientras caminaba por los jardines del colegio divisó a algunos de sus compañeros de clase y a otros tantos que seguramente iban en otros salones.

El chico rubio llamado Aleister estaba sentado en una banca, y su mayordomo albino recortaba las espinas a una rosa que después entregó al joven. Más allá, el joven de piel morena caminaba tranquilamente seguido de cerca por su mayordomo quien le miraba como si fuera alguna clase de dios para él.

—Sinceramente no creo entenderlo nunca.

Sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el lugar, hasta que vio a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un hermoso invernadero, tan grande e imponente como lo sería una catedral. Aquel lugar le pareció muy interesante, así que no perdió tiempo y se encaminó hacia allá.

La puerta era de cristal, y la manija dorada y reluciente que bien podría ser de oro, la abrió con cierto cuidado como si temiera romperla y se introdujo como una exhalación.  
Si ya era maravilloso por fuera, dentro era algo así como el jardín del edén, todo el lugar estaba poblado con flores de las más variadas especies, algunas que nunca en su vida había visto, pero que eran tan hermosas. Había pilares de mármol con estatuas de querubines o de animales, inclusive había aves de los colores más bonitos y llamativos que revoloteaban libremente por toda la amplia extensión de aquella mansión de cristal. Y justamente en el centro se hallaba una magnifica fuente.

— ¡Wow! —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Totalmente entusiasmado y abrumado por la belleza del invernadero, se decidió a dar un paseo, siguió el camino de baldosas blancas y llegó hasta la fuente miró a su alrededor y centró su atención en una puerta que se hallaba al fondo. Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron un grupo de cuatro chicos, quienes se detuvieron aparentemente sorprendidos de que él estuviera ahí.

—Por favor vete—dijo uno de los jóvenes, de cabello rubio, corto y pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, mirándole con sus orbes verdes de forma inquisidora.

—Este no es un lugar al que tú puedas venir—señaló otro igualmente de cabello rubio, solo que este lo tenía largo y atado en una coleta floja con una cinta del mismo color de la corbata. Sus ojos escarlata expresaron desagrado.

Ciel no supo ni que contestar, aún intentaba asimilar las frías palabras de esos jóvenes.

— ¿Tu eres el estudiante trasferido, no? —escuchó una voz suave y tranquila detrás de los cuerpos imponentes de los cuatro chicos. Estos al escuchar dicha voz, se movieron rápidamente quedando del mismo lado que Ciel un poco más atrás e inclinaron la cabeza en lo que le pareció una señal de respeto. Ciel por su parte se quedó estático en su lugar sin saber cómo actuar.

Una figura menuda en una silla de ruedas apareció en el umbral de la puerta y fue empujada por un hombre de unos treinta años, quizá menos, de facciones verdaderamente atractivas, su cabello era negro y sus ojos dorados detrás de unos lentes delgados y elegantes se mostraban inexpresivos. Iba ataviado con un frac blanco, con una corbata de lazo, del mismo color y solamente visible gracias a un adorno de brillantes que llevaba.  
El joven de la silla era más o menos de la edad de Ciel, vestía un saco largo de color violeta sobre un chaleco verde con bordes negros y una camisa blanca; además de llevar un gran moño marrón oscuro atado al cuello, pantalones cortos con medias largas en color negro y unas botas de tacón largas con cordones purpuras. Su cabello era rubio claro cubriéndole las orejas y con varios mechones cayendo por su frente. Sus bellos ojos azul claro le miraron amablemente y con una calidez que nadie hasta ahora le había mostrado.

— ¿Cómo estás? —saludó sonriéndole ampliamente.

Ciel en verdad quería responderle, pero aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

—Ah…Lysandre-sama, es mejor no hablar a este tipo de persona—comentó un joven de cabello corto negro azulado. Su mirada de iris azul marino se suavizó a manera de disculpa y se acomodó los lentes de manera majestuosa.

—Lysandre…—Ciel seguía en un estado de sopor.

—Así es, es el título que se les otorga solo a aquellos elegidos por la Academia St. Lysandre. — ilustró él único joven que no había hablado, era delgado, de piel pálida, cabello negro un poco largo y fríos ojos violetas.

—Es la prueba de que él es el caballero más excelente en todos los aspectos. —agregó el chico de lentes. —Y no es una persona que se vea cara a cara con alguien como tú.

—Por favor relájate —pidió el chico tranquilamente y aparentemente ignorando las palabras de los demás —Ya que estoy en este tipo de estado… —hizo un ademán señalando la silla de ruedas

—Lysandre-sama tiene un cuerpo débil —intervino el mayordomo blanco —, por favor perdónele. —se inclinó levemente.

—Está bien, en serio —Ciel por fin había reaccionado y no entendía por qué aquel chico debía pedir disculpas por su estado, igual no era su culpa.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, Ciel podía sentir las miradas frías y despectivas de los cuatro chicos a sus espaldas, y buscaba desesperadamente una manera de salir de ahí sin verse grosero.  
Para su buena suerte, en ese momento escuchó la voz de Sebastian y enseguida le vio llegar con su aire elegante.  
Sebastian miró al joven en la silla de ruedas y sus ojos rojizos adquirieron un brillo de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo estás, Sebastian-sama? —le saludó esbozando una sonrisa radiante y amable. Sebastian apenas si sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

Ciel no supo si fue su imaginación o en realidad su mayordomo se sentía incómodo ahí, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para aliviar la tensión, Sebastian se dirigió hacia él.

—Bocchan, he confirmado su habitación. Permítame guiarle hasta ahí.

Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, así que asintió y se despidió del joven llamado Lysandre y sin más salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Una vez fuera, Ciel se dedicó a seguir al mayordomo, caminaron por unos veinte minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a una especie de mansión embrujada, tenía un aspecto bastante lúgubre y se notaba descuidada.

—Esta es la casa Umbra*, donde vivirá—indicó Sebastian sonriendo de lado.

—Estas de broma. ¿Por qué si es una escuela para ricos este es el único dormitorio en ruinas? —sí que estaba desconcertado por tener que vivir en un sitio como ese.

—Eso es porque su rango como caballero en St. Lysandre está estrictamente decidido—recitó Sebastian con eficiencia—Primero usted es Umbra, después Luna y aquellos que se consideran de gran mérito son Sole y el autogobierno de la Academia se les deja a ellos.

—Pero que escuela más rara—mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la casa del terror, Ciel tenía todo el cuidado del mundo en no atorarse con alguna telaraña.

—Bocchan, esta será su habitación—el mayordomo abrió una puerta a su izquierda y permitió al joven entrar primero.

Pensó que estaría peor, pero en realidad era bastante espaciosa y si se limpiaba debidamente luciría totalmente habitable. Al menos la cama estaba en buen estado y no tendría que dormir en el suelo la primera noche.

—No está mal—sonrió y se echó en la cama.

—Ciel-sama, la ducha está ahí y el baño de este lado—el aludido no se molestó en prestar atención a lo que decía el mayordomo y simplemente se limitó a hacer gestos de asentimiento.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, puedes irte, quiero ponerme cómodo. Y por cierto, quiero sentirme como si estuviera en mi habitación, así que te pido que vengas hasta que yo te llame.

—Como usted ordene—hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia una puerta que se encontraba del lado opuesto a la salida y se metió tranquilamente.

— ¡Oye! —inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y Sebastian salió lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Me ha llamado?

—No, solamente que la salida está por allá—señaló la puerta por la que habían entrado hacia unos momentos.

—Pero esta es la habitación del mayordomo—inquirió Sebastian haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta a sus espaldas.

— ¡Pero que diantres! —Ciel corrió a ver la habitación. Esta era muy pequeña, apenas si cabía una cama pequeña y una mesa.

—Así que vivirás en la misma habitación que yo—no supo por qué, pero la idea de compartir el mismo espacio con Sebastian se le antojó incomoda.

—Eso es porque soy su mayordomo—fue la respuesta del mayor.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis había acabado de limpiar la habitación de su amo y ahora se encontraba frente a la pantalla de la computadora portátil esperando para poder comunicarse con Victor Phantomhive, cuando por fin este apareció en la pantalla, hizo una reverencia al anciano de cabello canoso.

—La transferencia se completó sin contratiempos, Victor-sama—informó eficientemente.

—Excelente trabajo Michaelis.

—Señor, tengo una pregunta—su interlocutor permaneció en silencio, lo cual interpretó como que le estaba dando permiso para continuar—Ciel-sama es su nieto…

— ¿Así qué…? —inquirió Victor.

— ¿Por qué no lo conoce?

—Para mí la relación de sangre no es razón para conocerlo—sentenció el anciano con voz rasposa.

Sebastian pensó en decirle algo, pero como mayordomo no podía replicar las decisiones de su señor, así que simplemente asintió.

—Tengo una pregunta más, si es que me lo permite.

—Adelante.

— ¿Por qué _esa _persona continua en este colegio?

* * *

Sebastian fue el encargado de despertar a Ciel a la mañana siguiente. Cuando el joven se lavaba la cara y buscó una toalla, fue el mayordomo quien se la tendió y a la hora de desayunar quedó verdaderamente impresionado al ver lo que comería, simplemente no se explicaba cómo era que podía hacer eso si la habitación del mayordomo no era para nada espaciosa, pero habían tantas cosas que no entendía.

Ciel limpió lo mejor que pudo sus gafas y cuando se disponía a colocárselas, estas le fueron arrebatadas de sus manos.

—Si gusta puedo ayudarle a ponerse lentillas—Sebastian parecía muy feliz.

—Nada de eso, soy feliz con mis lentes—gruñó el menor quitándoselas.

—Pero se ve mucho más apuesto sin ellas—Ciel se detuvo al oír sus palabras pero casi inmediatamente recobró la compostura y una vez más tomó sus gafas.

—No quiero.

—Bueno, deberemos dejarlo por esta vez, ya que llegaremos tarde.

—Espera, estamos como a media hora del colegio ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a tiempo?

—No se preocupe, bocchan, llegaremos en cinco minutos—aseguró el mayordomo—Iremos en helicóptero.

—Fabuloso. —inquirió con sarcasmo y cierto temor, pues no le hacía ni pisca de gracia tener que ir en helicóptero.

Un tanto molesto por tener que utilizar ese medio de transporte, decidió adelantarse, abrió la puerta y salió al amplio y tenebroso pasillo, cerca del final del lugar había una puerta y cuando pasó cerca de ella esta se abrió lentamente. Ciel volvió sobre sus pasos y se plantó frente a la puerta, dio un paso hacia ella, y fue en ese momento que sintió un escalofrío y regresó el único paso que había dado, chocando contra algo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un hombre alto, de cabello largo y gris con un flequillo que cubría un poco sus ojos color verde olivo. Sin poder decir algo, el hombre se puso delante de él y atrapó con una mano algo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Jejeje, ha sido un buen lanzamiento Lau-sama—rio tétricamente el hombre. —Pero tenga más cuidado, aquí el joven estaba a punto de ser empalado.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Ciel entrecerró los ojos para poder ver a la figura que salía de entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

Un joven bastante más alto que él, de ojos rasgados de color marrón y cabello negro salió caminando tranquilamente y le sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, yo creí que seguíamos estando solos aquí. Mi nombre es Lau y él es mi mayordomo, Undertaker. —hizo un gesto hacia el hombre de cabello gris.

—Undertaker… ¿Ese es su nombre? —preguntó extrañado y sintiéndose como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo.

—Es su nombre en clave—Lau le revolvió el cabello—pero solo yo puedo conocer su nombre real.

—En serio…—Ciel pensaba que ese par eran los más raros que había visto y lo peor de todo es que estaban en la misma casa.

— ¡Bocchan! —Sebastian caminaba hacia ellos a buen paso y con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro de Adonis. — ¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó al llegar a su posición.

Ciel asintió y Sebastian se encargó de despedirse de aquellos personajes tan raros. Durante el trayecto en helicóptero su mayordomo se encargó de decirle que se esforzara para poder vivir en un lugar con mejor ambiente y él se prometió que lo haría.

Ese día la primera clase era música. El instrumento que debían tocar era el violín, que según a palabras del profesor, era el instrumento de los caballeros, debido a su sonido pulido y elegante.  
El presidente de la clase William, era el que mejor tocaba dicho instrumento, y cuando hubo concluido su performance todos le aplaudieron.

— ¡William-sama es el mejor! —había chillado su mayordomo pelirrojo.

Fue durante la clase de matemáticas que conoció a su último compañero, su nombre era Finnian y era el chico más inteligente, según lo que había oído apenas tenía doce años y era totalmente capaz de resolver problemas muy complicados. Su mayordomo se llamaba Bard, y este siempre montaba un gran escándalo cada vez que su amo resolvía un problema correctamente.

Ciel había pasado de milagro ese día; él no era para nada bueno tocando el violín, y en matemáticas poco podía decir a su favor. El nivel académico era muy superior a lo que podía soportar, y la última clase, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Todos habían sido conducidos a un gran salón provisto de camillas y todo tipo de aceites para masaje. Los estudiantes tenían una mullida bata blanca y Ciel pronto entendió que estaban ahí para recibir un masaje de sus mayordomos.

— ¡¿Pero qué clase de extraña lección es esta?!

— ¡Ahh! —Aleister hizo una exclamación que hizo que las mejillas de Ciel se colorearan de rojo—Ash, esa parte se siente tan bien—el joven de cabello rubio estaba recostado boca abajo y su mayordomo albino se dedicaba a masajearle la espalda.

—Aleister-sama llegará a ser más puro y atractivo.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen? —interrogó intentando respirar normalmente.

—Es nuestro trabajo cuidar del cuerpo, el corazón y el espíritu de nuestro amo— explicó el mayordomo de piel morena quien se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Ciel se puso de pie, repentinamente había empezado a imaginarse a Sebastian dándole masaje y la visión le hizo ponerse totalmente rojo y avergonzado, más sin embargo, cuando estaba por huir su mayordomo apareció con las manos cubiertas de un aceite aromático que olía a fresas; al verlo, el chico pensó que su cara se prendería en llamas de un momento a otro.

— ¿Puedo empezar, bocchan? —pidió esbozando una media sonrisa.

— ¡No, no puedes! — exclamó escandalizado.

...

Ciel cayó rendido en su cama. Apenas si tenía tres días en la escuela y se sentía como si llevara meses. El nivel académico de las materias era muy alto y casi no entendía nada, además estaba el hecho de todas esas clases raras que tenía.  
No solo debía estudiar las típicas materias que se impartirían normalmente en todas las escuelas del mundo, había otras como manipulación, reglas de etiqueta, cata de vinos, cata de té, perfeccionamiento de cultura, buenos modales, sin mencionar que no solo daban idiomas como francés y español, sino también alemán, mandarín, griego y latín. En cuanto a deportes, estaba el golf, el criquet, esgrima y equitación los cuales eran reglamentarios.

Por mucho que se esforzara, era demasiado para él, y justo ahora lo único que quería era dormir tranquilamente.

—Oye ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debo estar en esta escuela? —preguntó al mayordomo tirándose en la cama y zafándose los zapatos de un movimiento.

—Eso dependerá de su abuelo—comentó.

Ciel torció el gesto y se volvió a encarar a Sebastian.

—Dile claramente que no quiero convertirme en un caballero y mucho menos ser el sucesor de la familia Phantomhive. —se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y tomó la fotografía de sus padres que estaba en la mesita de noche—Solo quiero volver a mi vida normal—esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo.

Sebastian iba a agregar algo, pero justo en ese momento escuchó un sonido proveniente del pasillo y pidió a Ciel que esperara ahí. Sin esperar respuesta del chico caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón desapareciendo en la oscuridad que envolvía el pasillo, volvió segundos más tarde tirando de un chico de cabello rubio intenso y desordenado, por debajo tenía el pelo más corto y de color negro, vestía con ropa normal y no dejaba de quejarse y pedir que lo soltaran.

— ¡Ronald! —Ciel abrió mucho los ojos— ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

— ¡Qué me sueltes! —El aludido se liberó de un tirón del agarre del mayordomo y se acomodó la ropa antes de hablar—Yo…Solamente he venido a burlarme de ti, ya sabes viéndote intentado encajar en un mundo de ricos.

— ¡Vaya, pero cuanto tiempo libre tienes entonces! —gruñó.

A pesar de todo Ciel estaba feliz de ver a su amigo y por ese motivo decidió invitarlo a sentarse. Cuando le preguntó que cómo era que había conseguido entrar, Ronald le reveló que había estado antes ahí en la escuela para mayordomos con la que contaba el colegio.

—Estuve aquí dos semanas durante las vacaciones de verano cuando asistía a la secundaria—narró—Mis padres querían que fuera mayordomo, pero yo no, así que hui relativamente pronto.

— ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa! —Ciel intentaba imaginarse a su amigo, tan descuidado siendo un mayordomo. —Jajaja, tú siendo mayordomo—por primera vez en días estaba riendo.

—¡Hey! —Ronald intentó atrapar a su amigo, pero Sebastian lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo hizo retroceder.

—Es bastante ruidoso—Los tres se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con los vecinos raros sentados en la amplia cama bebiendo té.

—Jejeje—rio el tétrico mayordomo—Bye, bye—chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente un par de guardias vestidos de negro y con lentes entraron a la habitación y sacaron arrastrando al pobre Ronald.

Ciel siguió riendo por unos momentos más mientras despedía con la mano a su amigo.

...

Cuando por fin llegó el sábado, Ciel creyó que tendría un día tranquilo. Sebastian le había preparado un desayuno verdaderamente delicioso y luego se excusó diciéndole que debía asistir a una reunión con los demás mayordomos.

Mientras se dedicaba a hacer los deberes para tener el resto de la tarde libre, llamaron a su puerta, y se sorprendió al ver en el umbral de la puerta a un joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules, de expresión amable y complexión menuda.

—Buenos días—saludó haciendo una reverencia—Mi nombre es Joanne Harcourt, me han pedido que le entregara esto—le tendió un sobre y haciendo otra reverencia se marchó sin esperar alguna respuesta.

Después de haber leído la carta, buscó un suéter y salió refunfuñando de su cálida habitación hacia la dirección que le indicaban en la nota.  
En poco tiempo ya se encontraba lejos de todo y no sabía muy bien si iba en la dirección correcta.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso de que el trabajo de los umbra es buscar los materiales de enseñanza? Y este mapa…—el pequeño papel que traía en la mano no le estaba ayudando en mucho.

Llegó hasta un lugar en el que se hallaban unos pilares y volvió a mirar el mapa, cuando determinó que se parecían se acercó lentamente, pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de uno, este se le vino encima y a este le siguieron los demás. Asustado como se encontraba, no vio por donde pisó y terminó cayendo en un hoyo. Escuchó unas risas y alzó la cabeza, podía ver unas siluetas, pero no era capaz de ver quiénes eran debido a que había perdido sus gafas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —espetó molesto.

—Somos los que protegemos el orden de St. Lysandre—dijo una voz que le resultaba algo familiar.

—Bien podríamos enterrarte vivo aquí—atacó otra voz—No eres adecuado para esta escuela.

—El hecho de que tengas un mayordomo de rango S sirviéndote, no debe darte motivos para creerte la gran cosa.

—Sebastian Michaelis solamente está contigo porque se lo han ordenado, y si desapareces seguramente estará mucho mejor.

Ciel escuchó el sonido de un camión en reversa y entró en pánico, no quería morir enterrado vivo, pero estando en su estado le resultaría imposible salir antes de quedar sepultado.

—Adiós, Ciel Durless.

* * *

**_*Umbra es como se diría sombra en latín. Originalmente es Ombra que sería sombra en italiano, pero prefiero el latín X3_**

**_Me divertí haciendo este cap xD  
En cuanto a las clases de Ciel, bueno tomé algunas del manga de Mei-chan (si, en el manga Mei menciona que tiene una clase llamada "manipulación" XD)_**

**Y sip, Alois es nuestro caballero más destacado xD (es que él es el perfecto representante de Lucia-sama en versión masculina)**

**Estoy un poco indecisa sobre si poner a los mayordomos de los cuatro chicos (si, los 4P en el manga de Kuro *-*) así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.**

**_¿Qué pasará con Ciel? _**

**_Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo de Ciel-kun no shitsuji XDDD_**

**_Reviews? Onegai :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por sus reviews:**_

_**Alice: *w* Que bueno que te gustó la historia, aquí está el nuevo cap. No tardé tanto verdad? ._. **_

_**Saskia-san: La verdad, pobre de él, pero con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán, ya verás xD  
Y pues Alois tenía que salir porque lo adoro :3  
Saludos para ti :D**_

**Arlenes: Jajajaja, ya me imagino lo que debió pasar xD  
Yo igual he llegado a ponerme así en la escuela y todo el mundo me mira raro ._. pero nehh, que te valga XD  
Espero que este capi te guste mucho y haber si no lo lees otra vez en clase y te agarra la emoción otra vez :'D  
Besos! :3  
Ahh, y pues intentaré no tardar, haré lo posible por publicar un cap nuevo cada semana ;)**

**Nalle: Una nueva lectora *llora* TTwTT que feliz me haces la verdad, y claro que no, no pienso dejar la historia en el olvido, la terminaré, por Goku que la termino XD**

_**Ahora si los dejo con el fic :DD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Mei-chan no shitsuji es propiedad de Riko Miyagi y Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso.  
Este fic está realizado con el simple motivo de entretenimiento y no tengo ninguna ganancia económica por ello. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Competencia culinaria"**

_—Sebastian Michaelis solamente está contigo porque se lo han ordenado, y si desapareces seguramente estará mucho mejor._

_Ciel escuchó el sonido de un camión en reversa y entró en pánico, no quería morir enterrado vivo, pero estando en su estado le resultaría imposible salir antes de quedar sepultado._

_—Adiós, Ciel Durless._

oOoOoOoOo

Ciel buscó desesperadamente sus gafas sin éxito. Las manos le temblaban mientras escuchaba cada vez más cerca el sonido del camión, de un momento a otro sería enterrado vivo. Entonces, algo pasó rozándole el brazo derecho y cayó haciendo un sonido extraño, el sonido del camión se detuvo, Ciel entrecerró los ojos y apenas si pudo divisar que una pequeña grabadora estaba hecha añicos a su lado; nunca hubo un camión lleno de tierra preparado para sepultarlo, solo había sido una grabación.

—Esto solo ha sido una advertencia—dijo uno de los jóvenes.

—Apresúrate a dejar esta escuela, o la próxima vez no lo será—agregó otra voz completamente diferente.

Ciel vio como las siluetas se alejaban, intentaba calmar su respiración, pero no le estaba resultando y temió que le diera un ataque de asma. Tenía mucho sin sufrir un episodio y ese momento era el peor para que le diera uno.  
Por fin logró ubicar sus lentes y se los colocó con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra se oprimía el pecho; el aire no estaba llegando de forma correcta a sus pulmones, y estaba solo, no había ni una sola alma a la cual pedir ayuda…y necesitaba ayuda con urgencia.

Creyó oír a lo lejos que alguien le llamaba, pero no podía contestar.

—¡Bocchan! —Sebastian se detuvo en el borde del hoyo por el que había caído Ciel, y sin perder más tiempo saltó con la gracia de un acróbata y cayó con suavidad al lado del chico. Rápidamente se hincó a su lado y con sumo cuidado le inclinó hacia delante, atrayéndolo hacia sí y permitiéndole descansar sobre su pecho—Tiene que calmarse, trate de respirar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca—a pesar de la aprensión que sentía, la voz del mayordomo se mantuvo calmada con el fin de infundir parte de esa tranquilidad en su joven amo—Todo está bien, yo estoy con usted, hasta el fin—con una mano empezó a frotar la espalda del menor, Ciel por fin comenzó a calmarse y su respiración se volvió menos agitada, sus manos que se habían cerrado firmemente en las solapas del saco negro de Sebastian se fueron liberando paulatinamente, hasta dejarlas caer lánguidamente a sus costados.  
Cuando se hubo calmado totalmente, el mayordomo lo cargó entre sus brazos, Ciel quiso protestar, pero estaba demasiado cansado tanto física como emocionalmente, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por Morfeo, entregándose al mundo de los sueños.  
Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya se encontraba en su amplia cama en el dormitorio Umbra, el muchacho pestañeó varias veces y pudo ver la sombra borrosa de Sebastian a los pies de la cama, este se puso inmediatamente en movimiento y se acercó un poco más a la cama.

—Bocchan…Lo siento mucho, como no estaba a su lado…—hizo una prolongada reverencia.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo—afirmó con voz pastosa.

—He curado sus heridas—el mayordomo se acercó un paso más—y le he puesto ropa limpia.

Ante la idea de haber sido cambiado por Sebastian, Ciel no pudo más que sonrojarse. Se giró dándole la espalda al mayordomo para que no notara su sonrojo.

—Gracias, te has tomado muchas molestias—respondió secamente.

—Nada de eso, yo soy su mayordomo y…

—No digas nada—cortó fríamente— ¿No estás haciendo este trabajo porque Victor Phantomhive te lo ha ordenado?

A su mente acudieron las palabras de esos chicos:

_"Sebastian Michaelis solamente está contigo porque se lo han ordenado"_

No sabía por qué aquellas palabras le dolieron, el hecho de pensar que ese mayordomo estaba a su lado simplemente porque no le quedaba de otra, le hacía sentirse como una carga, alguien que simplemente estaba ahí para incomodarlo. No quería ser una molestia para Sebastian.

—No pongas cara de que realmente te importa—se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas y se juró que pasara lo que pasara no iba a salir de ahí hasta que el mayordomo se marchara.

Sebastian contempló a su joven amo por unos segundos más antes de hacer una reverencia e irse a la habitación de mayordomo.

…

El resto del fin de semana el ambiente estuvo muy tenso entre Ciel y Sebastian, y el lunes llegó sin cambio alguno.  
Mientras esperaba a que diera inicio la primera clase del día, el chico mantenía la cabeza ocupada pensando en cosas triviales y sin importancia, e inclusive consideró la posibilidad de abandonar la escuela y volver a su vida normal.

_"Apresúrate a dejar esta escuela, o la próxima vez no lo será"_

Según Sebastian, debía ser transferido por su propia seguridad y la de sus amigos, pero después del acontecimiento del sábado, estaba más que claro que corría el mismo riesgo ahí que en cualquier otra parte.

— ¡Vaya! —Alan y sus secuaces entraron al salón e inmediatamente fueron a molestarlo—Has sido bastante bueno durante una semana. Pero ya te lo dije, saldrás corriendo de aquí en menos de dos.

—Realmente no—inquirió molesto y mirando de forma retadora a Alan. Sus pensamientos de abandonar la escuela desaparecieron. No pensaba darle el gusto al chico.

— ¿Quieres decir entonces que te irás en menos de dos semanas? —observó Soma burlándose de él.

—Pero no deberías irte sin jugar con nosotros antes—Aleister le tendió un panfleto en el que se invitaba a los estudiantes a "La competencia anual de cocina de St. Lysandre"

— ¿Un concurso de cocina?

—No es parte del currículo normal—William alzó la vista de su libro y se acomodó los lentes—Es un simple curso de formación. Los estudiantes pueden participar libremente—explicó.

—Si tienes la confianza deberías participar—instigó Alan, esbozando una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

—Bueno, si no quieres avergonzarte, no te forzaremos—Aleister le guiñó un ojo.

Ciel vio en aquello la posibilidad de humillar a Alan y sus amigos, después de todo sus padres le habían enseñado a cocinar prácticamente desde que se había podido mantener en pie.  
Se levantó del sillón con la frente en alto y encaró a los tres jóvenes lanzándoles una mirada segura y retadora.

—Estaré encantado de participar—resolvió con la voz cargada de confianza.

El resto de los estudiantes y sus mayordomos, incluyendo a Sebastian, miraron a Ciel como si acabara de aceptar ir a la horca, seguramente ninguno de ellos se esperaba que el chico nuevo fuera a acceder participar.

—Bueno, eso es genial —Soma le palmeó el hombro.

—Aceptaré su desafío, además, puedo cocinar lo normal.

—Buena suerte entonces —Alan se carcajeó y se fue a su lugar mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos después de su ataque de risa.

Sebastian había puesto una computadora portátil en el escritorio de Ciel, en ese momento estaba proyectando varios videos de competencias de cocina no solo de St. Lysandre, sino también por parte de otras entidades. Gran cantidad de platillos de alta cocina inundaban las pupilas del menor.

—Alan Humphries, ha ganado todos los premios de cocina de Inglaterra desde que tenía diez años. —explicaba Sebastian mientras pasaba el video —Soma Asman Kadar, obtuvo un reconocimiento por la _Organización de la alta cocina Hindú _a los trece años, y el joven Aleister Chamber pertenece a una de las familias que llevan rigurosamente las enseñanzas de la _Gastrosophie oder Lehre von den Freuden der Tafel._

—La gastrosophi… ¿Qué cosa? —Ciel cada vez pensaba que se había metido en un problema, y en uno muy grande. Estaba casi seguro que esos niños ricos no sabrían cocinar, no tenía ni idea de a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

—Gastrosofía o la enseñanza de las alegrías en la mesa— tradujo el mayordomo eficientemente mientras apagaba la computadora—Es como un tipo de filosofía gastronómica, denominado como el arte de los placeres de la mesa.

—Vaya…—se fue resbalando en la silla cada vez más desanimado.

—El principio del concurso de cocina es que cada persona es libre para elegir lo que preparará, pero todo el mundo en general hace algún curso y otras cosas.

El chico se puso de pie y fue a tumbarse en la cama totalmente derrotado.

—No hay forma de que yo haga algo así.

—Pero aún está a tiempo de desertar, bocchan —observó.

En verdad que lo estaba considerando, después de todo nada de lo que él podía hacer, serviría para competir contra sus compañeros. Pero si renunciaba, sería aceptar que ellos eran mejor que él, si presentaba la renuncia estarían aplastando su orgullo, y si algo lo caracterizaba era su gran orgullo, así que no pensaba dejar que pasaran encima de él.

Con las fuerzas renovadas se puso de pie de un salto y miró a Sebastian con la determinación resplandeciendo en sus ojos color zafiro.

—Nada de eso —dictaminó —Participaré…El concurso es en una semana, así que durante ese tiempo haré un entrenamiento duro.

— ¡Bocchan! —el mayordomo no pudo ocultar su asombro.

—Debes saber que soy una persona muy orgullosa y no pienso huir —se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante — ¡Les demostraré de lo que soy capaz! — Clamó —Cuento contigo para que me instruyas en esto de la alta cocina.

Sebastian se llevó la mano al pecho y se hincó ante Ciel, sonriendo con cierto aire autosuficiente.

—Yes, my Lord.

Esa semana fue de intenso trabajo. Ciel pasó todo su tiempo libre en el dormitorio Umbra, aprendiendo sobre los diferentes cortes de carne, así como la decoración de platillos, el arte en frutas y vegetales, preparación de salsas, el clásico _flambé**(1)**_, entre otras tantas cosas más.  
Sebastian era muy buen maestro, y confiaba en que lograría ponerse a la altura de Alan y sus seguidores para el sábado en que se llevaría a cabo el concurso.

…..

— ¿Un curso de entrenamiento, dices? —William estaba sentado a la mesa en el balcón de su dormitorio.

—Así es —repuso Grell sirviendo el té, lentamente para evitar que lo fuera a tirar—Al parecer, Sebastian-sama le está enseñando paso a paso. —inquirió animado.

William dejó su libro por un momento posando sus ojos en algún punto indeterminado y terminó por tomar la taza que le ofrecía el pelirrojo.

….

Mientras Alan caminaba hacia el jardín, iba escuchando atentamente lo que su mayordomo le decía. Se había enterado por parte del torpe mayordomo de William que Michaelis estaba haciéndola de profesor de cocina y aquello no le gustó nada.

—Sebastian-san obtuvo una calificación de noventa y nueve sobre cien en cocina internacional cuando estaba en la academia de mayordomos —afirmó —, y esa ha sido la calificación más alta en años.

— ¿Y ese enclenque está recibiendo instrucciones de alguien así? —con aquello confirmaba sus temores de que no era nada agradable.

…

Ciel frunció el ceño y detuvo a Sebastian antes de que echara más chocolate a la preparación de curry que estaban haciendo.

— ¡Con eso basta!

—Pero…cuando fui a Francia** (2)** me enseñaron…

—Ni hablar —terció el menor —Yo he preparado curry desde pequeño, era el mejor platillo de mis padres, sobre todo el pan de curry** (3)**. Tengo la confianza de no perder contra nadie cuando se trata de eso.

Sebastian no pareció estar muy de acuerdo, pero dejó al chico hacer lo que creía correcto.

.

Un día antes de la competencia, Alan permaneció en el salón después de finalizadas las clases y detuvo a Soma y Aleister; estos ordenaron a sus mayordomos que se retiraran y luego de asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos escucharon con atención lo que les decía el chico de cabello castaño.

— ¿Y qué deberíamos hacer, Alan? —preguntó Soma un tanto preocupado.

—El chico va enserio—secundó Aleister—, y si esto sigue así…

— ¿Es necesario pelear limpiamente? —Alan compuso una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno. Ciel sabría lo que conllevaba tener como enemigo al joven heredero de la noble familia Humphries.

.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando Ciel salió del dormitorio Umbra vistiendo con el uniforme de chef que Sebastian le había dicho que debía utilizar.  
Muy a pesar del nerviosismo del chico, este se mostró animado y lleno de determinación.

— ¡Ha llegado la hora, les demostraré de qué está hecho Ciel Durless! —exclamó golpeando el puño de una mano sobre la otra.

—Esperaré con ansias para verlo, bocchan—apoyó el mayordomo. —Ahora debemos ponernos en marcha o llegaremos tarde. El lugar en el que se llevará a cabo es el auditorio de la Academia.

—Y déjame adivinar, iremos en helicóptero.

La media sonrisa de Sebastian le dijo todo y Ciel no hizo más que suspirar con resignación.

El auditorio era otro de esos lugares en los que se podía comprobar el porqué de la colegiatura tan elevada, y es que era bastante amplio, con butacas doradas y asientos rojos de terciopelo, su magnificencia competiría bastante bien con el Royal Albert Hall.  
Ciel estaba en una esquina observando la cantidad de gente que estaba presente, no solo los alumnos del colegio estaban ahí, sino otra cantidad de personas de las que no tenía idea de quienes eran.  
En el lugar del escenario se habían instalado una serie de cocinetas ya listas para ser utilizadas.  
Decir que estaba abrumado era poco, y para colmo de males Sebastian había subido hasta el palco principal con el resto de los mayordomos cuyos amos competirían. Se encontraba totalmente solo, con el terror creciente de que sería observado por una gran cantidad de personas.

—Muy bien, los quiero a todos en fila. El concurso está a punto de dar inicio. —informó el director mirando de arriba abajo con gesto escrutador a los cuatro chicos que concursarían, todos ellos lucían el típico uniforme de chef.

Afuera se hizo un momentáneo silencio y la voz del mayordomo del director de la Academia inundó el auditorio.

—Bienvenidos a la competencia anual de cocina de la Academia St. Lysandre, acreditado por la Real Academia de Cocina —exclamó con voz enérgica pero recatada— ¡Y aquí están los concursantes!

Alan, Aleister y Soma salieron primero bastante seguros de sí mismos y saludando de manera galante a las personas que les aplaudían vivazmente. Ciel se quedó rezagado y tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás y cada uno se situó en alguno de los stands.  
Un sequito de jovencitas tenían carteles y fotografías dedicadas al joven rubio, quien no dejaba de saludarlas con ambas manos y lanzarles besos en el aire; más allá se conglomeraban las fanáticas de Alan y Soma…

— ¿No que solo era un concurso de formación? —Ciel no se creía cuanta gente había asistido, incluso había camarógrafos.

— ¿Acaso no sabías que habría público? —preguntó Soma sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a las chicas que le saludaban.

—Este concurso de cocina pretende presentar al público la excelencia de St. Lysandre. —Alan mantenía una sonrisa y saludaba como si fuera un rey ante sus súbditos.

— ¡Ahh! Siendo visto por tanta gente es excitante ¿no te parece? —Aleister parecía estar verdaderamente encantado.

Ciel hizo una mueca, para él no era nada cómodo y además, nadie lo estaba apoyando, no había ninguna cara conocida más que la de sus compañeros de clase y esos jóvenes que había visto en el invernadero el día de su llegada.  
Pero entonces, al volver la vista hacia el frente, pudo ver llegar a toda la familia de Lizzy y a Ronald, estos llegaron hasta la parte delantera y se pusieron a gritar palabras de apoyo.

—¡Ciel, esfuérzate mucho! —alcanzó a oír a Lizzy.

El menor sonrió ampliamente y levantó el pulgar mucho más animado.

—Cada participante puede cocinar lo que prefiera dentro del tiempo límite—comunicó el mayordomo del director. Hizo una pausa un tanto prolongada y después de alzar la mano en el aire reiteró su discurso—Bien… ¡Qué comience el concurso!

A la señal, los cuatro chicos se apresuraron a preparar los ingredientes que utilizarían, y fue en ese momento que Ciel notó que algo no andaba muy bien con sus materiales.  
Las langostas, el caviar, la gran mayoría de los vegetales, todo estaba en descomposición, la mirada del menor se desencajó y el ritmo cardiaco se le aceleró. Estaba entrando en pánico… ¿Qué haría ahora?

— ¿Pasa algo Ciel-kun? —cuestionó Alan con fingida preocupación.

No necesitaba preguntar, sabía que habían sido ellos los que cambiaron sus ingredientes.

—Ustedes…

Se volvió a mirar algunos de los vegetales que tenía sobre la barra, y comprobó con horror que estaban en las mismas condiciones. Eso era todo, de nada le servirían los conocimientos que Sebastian le había enseñado, sin materiales estaba perdido.

En el palco principal, Sebastian observó el gesto lleno de aprensión de su joven amo y supo que algo no iba bien. Debía ayudarlo cuanto antes, retrocedió un paso, siendo detenido por la mano de Eric.

—Ellos son los que están empleando sus habilidades ahora. Nosotros simplemente somos observadores.

Sebastian le miró fríamente…

William, quien se encontraba en las gradas de hasta adelante, vio la extraña actitud del chico nuevo y frunció el ceño.

—Selecciona los ingredientes con bastante cuidado—dijo mirando a Grell.

—Tal parece que se está preocupando mucho por ellos—concordó su mayordomo pelirrojo.

Ronald y Lizzy miraban preocupados a su amigo.

— ¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo? —gritó Ronald.

—No lo sé…pero Ciel se ve muy preocupado. —el rostro aniñado de la chica se mostraba igual o más de preocupado que la del joven.

—Alan en verdad da miedo cuando lo haces tu enemigo—comentó a su mayordomo un chico que estaba sentado a las espaldas de los amigos de Ciel.

Ronald frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a encarar al joven.

— ¿De qué va eso? —El chico le miró con desagrado y cierto desconcierto, y Ronald se le fue al cuello— ¡Qué le han hecho a Ciel!

..

—Están molestando a Ciel-sama en su cocina, así que te pido amablemente que te muevas y me dejes pasar—siseó Sebastian sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

— ¿Qué prueba tienes de ello, Sebastian-san? —intervino Ash mirándole de reojo.

—Oigan, parece que el público está armando una revuelta—inquirió Agni, quien hasta ese momento no había despegado su mirada del escenario.

Los tres mayordomos regresaron su atención al espacio y comprobaron que efectivamente, algunos guardias de seguridad intentaban detener a cierto chico con cabello rubio oscuro.  
Sebastian negó con la cabeza y esta vez no le fue prohibido bajar hasta el escenario.

Ciel miró sorprendido como Ronald se deshacía fácilmente de los oficiales y se acercaba hasta el escenario lanzando sendas miradas de desagrado hacia los tres concursantes.

— ¡Ronald! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—exclamó.

— ¡Estáis jugando sucio! —Acusó su amigo ignorándole por completo— ¿Acaso no pueden pelear de una manera justa?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Alan como si no supiera nada.

— ¡No me jodas! —Se acercó hasta la mesa en donde estaban los vegetales, tomó uno y se lo mostró— ¡Esto está podrido! ¡Y han sido ustedes los que han cambiado los ingredientes!

—Entonces supongo que ante tus acusaciones tienes pruebas de que hemos sido nosotros—repuso Soma con calma.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Aleister hizo una floritura con la mano— ¿Acaso es alguna clase de actuación?

—El único que está molestando a Ciel-san eres tu—apuntó Alan cruzándose de brazos.

Ronald le miró hastiado y le lanzó la papa que traía en la mano, golpeándole en el pecho con ella. Ciel advirtió que su amigo había hecho algo verdaderamente malo, porque los alumnos de la escuela hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y abrieron mucho los ojos. Su amigo no se detuvo ahí, sino que se lanzó con la intención de golpear al otro. Quiso detenerle, pero le fue imposible.

Ya se estaba preparando para ver una pelea, cuando Sebastian apareció detrás de su amigo y lo detuvo antes de que llegara más lejos.

—Déjelo ya, está molestando a Ciel-sama—pidió el mayordomo con voz tranquila.

— ¡No te metas en mi camino! —El chico no dejaba de retorcerse— ¿Eres el mayordomo de Ciel, no? ¡Hazle algo a ese idiota!

—Las cosas no se solucionan de esa manera, y además esta es la batalla de Ciel-sama—terció.

Los mayordomos de los otros participantes llegaron hasta el escenario y Eric subió rápidamente, sacando en el camino un pañuelo para comenzar a limpiar la inmaculada filipina** (4)** blanca de su amo.

—Michaelis, debes entregarme a ese chico, no puedo permitirle que se vaya después de haberle hecho algo así al heredero de la noble familia Humphries. —el mayordomo parecía en verdad molesto.

—Está bien, Eric, por favor retrocede. —ordenó Alan.

—Pero…

—Estas entorpeciendo mi arte culinario—siseó.

Eric no se mostró muy de acuerdo, pero terminó asintiendo y haciéndole una reverencia bajó del escenario, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría y muy poco amable a Sebastian.

El orden fue restaurado, y Ciel recordó su dilema; ahora que ya no tenía todos sus ingredientes no iba a poder hacer nada. Golpeó su mesa con los puños y se preparó para darse por vencido.

—Bocchan—alzó la cabeza. Sebastian le miraba con sus penetrantes orbes rojizos—Tal como usted dijo, la cantidad de chocolate fue perfecta, salió mejor que nunca.

No logró comprender lo que quería decir.

—Puede decir que preparar curry es su especialidad—dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida y marchándose para que pudiera continuar el concurso.

En ese momento lo entendió. Recordó que cuando habían preparado curry, él le había dicho que no perdería ante nadie si se trataba de ese platillo. Rápidamente fue en busca de sus materiales y con alivio comprobó que todas las especias estaban intactas, y también tenía la materia prima necesaria para preparar una masa de pan. Ahora sabía lo que podría hacer.

El tiempo pasó casi volando. Ciel, contra todo pronóstico, logró terminar a tiempo y lucía bastante satisfecho.  
Cada uno de los participantes puso sobre una mesa sus platillos y esperaron el siguiente anuncio.

—Ahora, los jueces vendrán al escenario. —Anunció el mayordomo del director de la Academia—Y tendremos un juez más…—informó. Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando hacia el lugar dónde estaba dispuesta la mesa de los jueces— ¡El mejor caballero de la Academia St. Lysandre!

Una puerta de abrió del lado derecho de la mesa de jueces y las luces señalaron al joven que Ciel había conocido en su primer día en aquel invernadero. Su mayordomo empujaba suavemente la silla de ruedas, mientras que el chico movía una mano con gracia saludando al público que había prorrumpido en aplausos.  
Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la Academia hicieron una reverencia, incluidos sus mayordomos, y Ciel se sintió un poco fuera de lugar al notar que él aún no se había inclinado, aunque la idea se le hacía muy incómoda.

Cuando todos los jueces estuvieron en su lugar, fue momento de mostrar los platillos, así que a cada juez se le entregó uno de cada concursante y empezaron a degustar.

Todo iba bien, excepto por el detalle de que nadie había probado aún el pan de curry de Ciel, y estaba comenzando a preocuparse por ello.  
Ronald miró la cara de su amigo y decidió que ya tenía mucho esperando a los malditos jueces.

— ¡Hey, les falta probar la comida de Ciel!

Los cuatro jóvenes que había conocido en su primer día, entraron a escena caminando con gran majestuosidad y elegancia y se volvieron a encarar al público. El chico de ojos azules y expresión seria dio un paso al frente.

—Ofrecer esa preparación extraña a un estudiante de la Academia, y más tratándose de Lysandre-sama…Es totalmente impensable—aseguró con voz calmada pero disgustada. —Él está descalificado.

La gran mayoría del público secundó sus palabras, excepto los amigos de Ciel y la familia de Lizzy.  
El menor entendió que, después de todo, Alan había logrado salirse con la suya, y esta vez no podía hacer nada para arreglar ese problema.  
Pero entonces algo pasó. Contrario a lo que los cuatro jóvenes habían dicho, Lysandre-sama tomó el plato entre sus manos y observó detenidamente el bollo de pan frito, todo el mundo guardó silencio al instante y observaron al joven, con miradas sorprendidas. El chico centró su atención en Ciel y este cruzó los dedos para que lo que fuera a decirle no resultara algo malo.

—Dices que es pan de curry ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz apacible.

—Así es, mis padres me enseñaron a hacerlo—dijo, con la mejor eficiencia posible, aferrándose a la nueva posibilidad que Lysandre-sama parecía estarle dando—Espero que pueda probarlo.

El joven tomó los cubiertos que le tendía su mayordomo y se dispuso a cortar un pequeño trozo.

—Por favor, también ustedes—pidió el mayordomo de Lysandre-sama haciendo un ademán con la mano, invitando a los jueces a probar también.  
El chico apenas si se llevó un pedacito a la boca, parecía estar un poco asustado por probar algo así, pero después de que terminó de masticar, una sonrisa se formó en sus finos labios.  
Ciel lo había logrado, se volvió a mirar a Sebastian y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa, al saber que no sería descalificado y que al gustarles su platillo, tenía una oportunidad de ganar.

Nadie llegó a verlo, pero Alan hizo un leve gesto a uno de los jueces y la expresión de éste cambió, dejando de sonreír y depositando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—No es posible para mí seguir comiendo algo así—dijo el hombre, haciendo una mueca. Ciel sintió que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo.

— ¡Este plato no es adecuado para el concurso de la Academia St. Lysandre! —exclamó otro de los jueces.

—Esto es triste de verdad—secundó la única mujer que hacía de jurado—Nunca creía ver algo como esto.

—Eso no puede…—Ciel tenía fuertemente apretados los puños.

La risa de Alan llegó a los oídos del menor, consiguiendo así que su enojo y frustración aumentaran.

—Es tal como los jueces dicen—comentó con saña.

—Es increíble que un estudiante de St. Lysandre mostrara algo tan bajo en público—siguió Aleister negando con la cabeza y llevándose las manos al pecho como si le causase un profundo dolor aquello.

— ¿No acaso tenía la total libertad de elegir qué cosa cocinar? —seseó entre dientes, pues sentía que se abría demasiado la boca, la bilis saldría a borbotones.

—Si ibas a cocinar algo así mejor hubieras desertado—Alan tomó el pequeño pan y lo miró con profundo desagrado—Es verdaderamente asqueroso…

Las palabras del joven inundaron su mente y le hicieron entrar en una especie de estado de sopor.  
Sus padres habían preparado pan de curry por muchos años, desde pequeño él había comido aquel bocadillo que su padre había aprendido a preparar en sus años de juventud, en un viaje a Japón en dónde también conoció a su madre…Y Alan…Alan le estaba diciendo que era…asqueroso…

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Ciel caminó decidido hasta el chico y se le lanzó al cuello propinándole un buen golpe en la boca. Alan reaccionó un poco tarde, pero no se quedó más tiempo de brazos cruzados y se dispuso a devolverle el golpe. Rápidamente se inició una revuelta y todo se salió de control. Sebastian y Eric corrieron a separar a sus amos antes de que se causaran un daño considerable, Alan no dejaba de gritar que eso no se iba a quedar así, y Ciel pataleaba y se retorcía, intentando en vano liberarse del firme agarre del mayordomo.

—Hacer esto…Enfrente de tanta gente y de Lysandre-sama—William se veía molesto y decepcionado a partes iguales—Grell, vámonos.

El aludido hizo una reverencia y siguió al joven. El resto de los compañeros de Ciel hicieron lo mismo segundos después.

oOoOoOoOo

Había sido lo último que podía soportar. Ese mundo no era para él, y sin importar lo que hiciera jamás encajaría. No valía la pena seguir intentando, ni soportar los constantes insultos de esos jóvenes idiotas.  
Se iría ahora mismo de esa maldita escuela y no regresaría jamás; en realidad nunca le había importado la herencia y por él, podría irse al garete. No quería tener nada que ver con el mundo de los millonarios y mucho menos con la famosa familia Phantomhive.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero de adoquines hacia la salida de la Academia, iba pensando en lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Debía buscar algún trabajo, ahorrar el dinero suficiente para poder costear un buen sepulcro para los restos de sus padres, y después poco a poco reconstruiría el restaurante de sus padres. Mientras tanto, podría vivir con Lizzy, o quizá con Ronald, y desde luego que les ayudaría al mantenimiento de la casa.

—Llevas mucho equipaje para que solo sea una caminata nocturna.

Ciel vio al director Grey recargado despreocupadamente en un lado de la puerta, no parecía estar enfadado, incluso estaba sonriendo.

—Me marcho—respondió después de un momento de silencio.

—Uhm… ¿Así que esa es tu decisión después de dos semanas? —El director pareció por un momento desilusionado.

—Este lugar no es al que pertenezco—inquirió en voz baja.

—Oh, bueno, si esa ha sido tu decisión entonces está bien—se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias por todo—apenas si inclinó la cabeza y echó a caminar de nuevo.

—Solo recuerda esto—Ciel se detuvo—Si eres o no un caballero, si tienes dinero o no, la felicidad no llegará sino luchas por ella. —el director Grey se dio la vuelta, pero antes de regresar al colegio, giró la cabeza a un lado y dijo—Y por cierto, tu pan de curry era delicioso.

Ciel se volvió sorprendido por esa última afirmación del hombre, y estuvo tentado de pedirle que se detuviera, pero en el último momento, regresó su atención a la puerta del colegio y sin perder más tiempo, salió corriendo de ahí.

…..

Ciel estaba en casa, o al menos, en el lugar en el que solía estar. Aún quedaban algunos cuantos escombros, buscó un lugar estable para sentarse y después se quedó mirando a la nada con gesto entre melancólico y molesto. Por azares de la vida, todo había cambiado y desde el momento que murieron sus padres nada fue igual.

Para acabar de arruinar el día, empezó a caer una tormenta, en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándole así de sus cavilaciones. Comprobó el número, pero este era privado.

— ¿Diga? —cuestionó con recelo.

—Ciel…—la voz del otro lado de la línea era apagada y rasposa—Soy tu abuelo, Victor Phantomhive.

El aludido se sorprendió tanto que no supo ni que responder.

—Me han informado que has abandonado St. Lysandre—continuó —de ser el caso, Sebastian Michaelis regresará conmigo, y no volverá a aparecer frente a ti nunca más—tosió un par de veces—…Ah, y yo cuidaré de los restos de Vincent, el descansará en el mausoleo de la familia Phantomhive. Enviaré a alguien a la cripta mañana.

Ciel supo que las cosas se complicarían.

— ¿Y qué pasará con los restos de mi madre? —interrogó notablemente preocupado por el destino que pudieran sufrir los restos de su mamá.

—No me importa en lo absoluto la mujer que sedujo a mi hijo. —respondió el anciano con sequedad.

—¡No! —exclamó tristemente. —Tiene que permitir que descansen juntos. Ellos en verdad se querían mucho y eran muy felices.

—Me niego. —resolvió sin más.

—Se lo ruego. —las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Entonces…Conviértete en un digno heredero de la familia Phantomhive. ¿Lucharás o huirás? Ciel, toma una decisión.

El menor quiso decir algo más, pero la llamada había finalizado.  
Ahora más que antes, sintió su mundo caer y agradeció que estaba sentado, o de lo contrario se habría caído. Todo estaba mal, no deseaba ver que sus padres fueran separados, ellos sin duda deberían de pasar para siempre juntos. Pero debía elegir, si volvía a la escuela y se esforzaba por convertirse en un caballero, podría lograr que su abuelo cumpliera su petición, pero si se quedaba debería aceptar la separación de sus padres.

—¡Por qué teníais que morir! —gritó a la lluvia. —Yo solo…yo solo…no puedo con esto.

Por fin unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Los echaba tanto de menos, le hacían tanta falta…Ese era un buen momento para recibir uno de los consejos de su madre, pero no, ella ya no estaba ahí para poder ayudarle.

La lluvia caía incesante sobre su cuerpo menudo, pero justo en ese momento no le importaba, lo único que quería era sacar todo ese dolor que había estado guardando muy dentro de él.  
Entendió que estaba solo, y no quería estarlo, no deseaba sentirse así…Necesitaba…¿Qué necesitaba?

_Sebastian_.

Fue un pensamiento casi automático, y no llegó a comprender el por qué aquel nombre había llegado hasta su mente. Pero era verdad, deseaba que Sebastian estuviera ahí, y en ese momento no le importó la razón ni la lógica, simplemente no quería estar solo.

La lluvia dejó de caer sobre su cuerpo y alzó la vista al cielo topándose con la imponente presencia de Sebastian, quien sostenía un paraguas para protegerlo de la lluvia.

El corazón del menor se aceleró y a pesar de que estaba tiritando de frío, una repentina calidez inundó su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió agachando la cabeza para evitar mirarle a los ojos.

—Mi lugar es a su lado, bocchan—dijo el mayordomo con total sinceridad.

—Eres un idiota—afirmó con voz entrecortada.

—Soy un mayordomo—fue la respuesta del mayor.

Ciel se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie, encarando a Sebastian. Su expresión había cambiado, ahora mostraba una gran determinación.

—Tenía pensado huir—reconoció—Quise regresar e intentar llevar la vida que tenía antes, pero me he dado cuenta de que es un sueño estúpido. La vida es como un juego de ajedrez, si dudas por un momento, el resultado del juego puede ser malo, no pienso perder un movimiento por la duda. Debo luchar por llegar hasta el final. No importa lo que pase, no dejaré de avanzar.

Ante las palabras del joven, Sebastian no pudo más que sorprenderse.

—En ese caso, ante la luna, hago el juramento de que siempre seré su fiel peón—declamó el mayordomo sonriendo.

—Debo pedirte algo entonces—sus ojos azules estaban clavados en las iris sangrientas del mayor—No me traiciones y no te alejes de mi lado, sin importar qué.

Sebastian se llevó la mano al pecho y se hincó ante el joven.

—Yes, my Lord.

oOoOoOoOo

Sebastian terminó de arreglarle la corbata y después le puso el saco. Ciel se encaminó al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba a un lado de la cama y contempló su rostro. No había duda de que algo en él había cambiado, y con este pensamiento, se quitó sus gruesas gafas y las depositó en la mesita de noche.

—Se cuidadoso al ponerlas—el mayordomo no pareció haber entendido de qué le hablaba—Las lentillas—reiteró.

—Sin esas gafas de fondo de botella lucirás mejor, chico—Lau y su mayordomo aparecieron en la habitación como por arte de magia.

Ciel ignoró a sus vecinos locos y después de que Sebastian hubo terminado su trabajo se dirigieron a la escuela.

Mientras caminaba por los elegantes pasillos, algunos estudiantes se le quedaban mirando o otros tantos murmuraban algunas cosas.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del salón de clases, tomó aliento un par de veces y luego se dispuso a entrar. Sebastian le abrió las puertas y le siguió de cerca.

—¿Cómo están? —saludó a sus compañeros de clase sin molestarse en ocultar su tono un tanto arrogante.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo, unos más sorprendidos que otros. Pero Ciel no fue capaz de seguir mirándolos cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

—Ese tipo de formalidades no te pegan, Ciel—Ronald estaba junto a la ventana, portaba un traje negro sobre una camisa blanca, corbata un poco floja y guantes negros.

—¡Ronald! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Bueno, verás, a partir de hoy soy el nuevo mayordomo.

* * *

**_(1)es un procedimiento utilizado en la cocina en el que se añade alcohol a un sartén caliente para crear una explosión de llamas. Este proceso puede infundir al plato con un aroma y sabor adicional.  
(2)La gastronomía francesa es considerada una de las más importantes, y es algo así como la capital de la comida gourmet, así que por eso escogí Francia como el lugar donde Sebastian aprendió su arte culinaria.  
(3)Por un error (soy humana después de todo u.u) se me olvidó poner que los padres de Ciel hacian pan de curry e.e  
(4)Es el nombre que recibe la chaqueta blanca que usan los chefs._**

**Me ha quedado la mar de largo el cap XD espero no aburrirlos.**

**Ha sido una pasada escribirlo, fue divertido y aprendí nuevas cosas.  
Si tienes algunas dudas, no se, sobre algunos términos que utilizo, no duden en preguntarme :)**

**_¿Alguien más a parte de mí quería que Ciel y Sebas-chan se besaran bajo la lluvia XDD?  
¿Qué será lo que le esperará a Ciel a partir de ahora?  
¿Por qué Ronald es el "nuevo mayordomo"? _**

**_Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo de Ciel-kun no shitsuji XDDD_**

**_Reviews? Onegai :3 _**

**_Los tomates también los recibo XDD_**


End file.
